A New Legend
by MaelstromBankai
Summary: The Avatar was always regarded as the most powerful being in the world, a force of Nature that held power beyond comprehension. However, a chance decision forges a new future for the Bending Nations. Now, with the power of a Goddess flowing through his veins, a new Maelstrom shall sweep the world off its feet. AU.


**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Prologue: A Chance Encounter**

A young girl walked along the sandy beaches of Ember Island, humming a tune to herself as the waves crashed against the sands. She was small for her age, with short black hair that framed her face, and dressed in white sleepwear that was out of place against the darkness.

She frowned as she continued walking away from the resorts, eyes darkening as she remembered the way Zuzu and Mother behaved. Despite the fact that she already had her Father's love, which should be more than enough, a small part of her heart was sick with envy. Each time stupid Zuzu got hurt, Mother would always drop everything to comfort him. Each time stupid Zuzu performed badly, instead of letting him know his own weakness, Mother would always let him think that he would be fine.

She hated it.

Her golden eyes snapped to the skies as a spark of colour flared, a brilliant blue hue that contrasted with the dark night sky. It was large, a steady stream of fire that rose towards the heavens themselves, and was brilliant to behold. She had never seen flames of such intense colour before.

A six year old girl, standing on the beaches of Ember Island, was transfixed at the sight of those beautiful blue flames.

He grunted as he shot another burst of flames into the sky, frustration brewing within him as his too-small legs kicked upwards. It had been only a few days since his arrival, but the body he had was too unresponsive, too stiff and a pale imitation of what he had once been.

Lowering his legs, he swept the crimson locks that framed his face away. The spiky mess just fell back again, earning a snarl from the boy. He momentarily debated whether or not he should just cut the damn thing, before sighing and letting the issue go.

Opening his eyes, his crimson orbs were revealed to the world, which was as clear as the day to him. Curling his small fingers into a fist, the boy punched forwards, a simple jab in the direction of the ocean.

A large flame, just as hot as he remembered, surged forwards to the ocean. It flew across the surface, a spectacle that he had witnessed several times during the previous wars he had participated in. In his mind, he felt a presence stir.

He scowled. _'Go back to sleep, Princess. I'm not done with this body.' _He felt the presence return to the depths of his mind, leaving his thoughts to himself. Glancing down at his short stature and simple clothes, he grudgingly admitted that this new body offered advantages his old one didn't. Mastering this one would ensure that he would survive in this strange new place.

Still, it was annoying having to practice everything all over again.

His eyes glanced towards the person he sensed hiding in the trees, watching him with intensity. A moment later, he went back to his exercise. So what if she watched him practice? There was nothing she could do to him.

With that thought in his mind, Uzumaki Naruto unknowingly changed the future for many years to come.

**A/N: First off, I'm working on other chapters. Reborn Legend, Bloody Maelstrom, Twin Suns and Transcendent Demigod are being worked on, with Legacy of the Bijuu also being started. I want to make a mass update for July, so I ask you to please be patient.**

**This story came to me when I was reading Azula's page on the Avatar wiki, as I am suffering from a slight case of writer's block. I had always wondered why only Azula had special coloured flames, and this came to be. **

**This is another dark fic. Unlike Reborn Legend, Naruto isn't helping the Avatar; he has his own problems, and he doesn't really care about 'balance'. Azula and Naruto's relationship will be explored more as the story progresses, with several changes to canon. I can't wait to get to Aang meeting Naruto *Slasher smile***

**There is no definite pairing. I have no particular person in mind to pair with this Naruto, or even if he should be paired with someone. If you have suggestions, let me know and I'll get back to you.**

**And no, Naruto isn't Firebending. Well, not per say. **

**Read and review,**

**MaelstromBankai **


End file.
